Sleep Through it
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Luffy awakes and finds his crew in a deep sleep.


Luffy blinked awake not sure what had woke him, he glanced around at his crew. Everyone was asleep, in fact they seemed to be too asleep. Luffy frowned and tried to work out what was wrong, his crew were sleeping deeply.

Kicking his covers off of him Luffy leaped to his feet, only to fell sideways. He ran to the side for a second and quickly caught himself before falling on top of Usopp who spelt next to him. Standing up he turned to the other side of himself, Zoro was his other sleeping mate.

As he stared at Zoro he noticed a odd mist floating over the earth they was sleeping on, tilting his head Luffy kneed down and ran a hand through the mist. It was cold to the touch.

It was then he saw it.

Blinking upwards Luffy saw a woman sitting on the log they used for seat when they ate their last meal. Under the light of the full moon the woman's skin was aglow, her dark brown hair looked like it was glued down to her head; wrapped around her body was vines and leafs acting as a form of clothing, she wore nothing on her feet. She stared at him with big brown eyes, looking at him in a form of amazement.

"How did you escape?" The woman's voice seemed on the wind, "How did you escape?"

"Who are you?" Luffy asked bluntly as he continued to blink at her, "Do you live on this island?"

"I do..." She answered with a smile, her beauty was spellbinding any man would jump at the change to please her. "Now tell me, how did you escape?"

"Escape? Escape what?" Luffy asked as he reached over and grabbed his beloved hat and sat it upon it's rightly place. He then stood and stared at her blankly.

"My beautiful curse..." She breathe out leaning forward with a evilly smile, "...my poison pollen is all around you, you are breathing it in as we speak!"

"Poison?" Luffy said with a blink as he glanced back down to the ground, "Is that 'that'?" He asked pointing at the mist at his feet.

"Yes." She purred out as she stood taller than him, "First sleep sets in and then the dreams come, if they can't live through these dreams they will die!" She threw her head back and laughed like an old witch.

"How long have they been this way?" Luffy asked as he lowed his head, his eyes were covered by the shadows. The moonlight hit the top of the straw-hat causing a halo.

The lovely woman stopped laughing and smirking she lower her head to him, "Only a minute...if you managed to get them out my pollen now you can save them. However," She bought her hand up to her mouth, her smile changed to one of twisted delight, "There is no way you can get them all out in time! You can only save yourself and carry another out if you want to!"

Suddenly Luffy jumped high into the air, the woman's eyes widen and her mouth dropped in shock as he passed the trees. She then heard a giant intake of breathe, and watched in horror as the young man seem to swell, getting rounder and rounder by the seconds. He began to fall, as he reached the forest's floor he bought his head down and blew hard. The mist like thing began to disappear in every direction, clearing the area they were in.

Soon Luffy was back to his normal shape, he straighten himself and turned to glare at the shell shocked woman who now noticed his glare. She began backing away with her arms in front as if this could push him away.

Luffy swung back his arm, it came away from behind and got longer and longer; the woman saw this and screamed at the sight. "_Gumu Gumu no~ …..._" Luffy growled out not taking his eyes off of her, "**PISTOL!**"

Luffy hit the beautiful woman right under the chest, bringing his arm upwards slightly he sent her flying into the air. Her form disappeared among the trees.

Luffy gazed carefully at each member of his crew, their breathing was coming out like they normally there when asleep. Grinning knowing that all was well, he walked over to the log and took a seat. They had thought this island was uninhabited, so no one kept on the water and Sunny was safely hidden in the coves, so they had a camping trip.

Luffy glanced around, he stretched an arm out and grabbed his covers, wrapping it around his shoulder as he bought it near. Wide awake he kept watch over his crew.


End file.
